2012 IIHF World Championship Division III
The 2012 IIHF World Championship Division III was an international Ice hockey tournaments run by the International Ice Hockey Federation. It was contested in Erzurum, Turkey running from April 15–21, 2012.2012 IIHF Championship Program Participants ^ - Both Bosnia and Herzegovina and Chinese Taipei applied to participate in the Division III tournament, but the IIHF did not approve either, so Greece and Mongolia joined the other four teams for the Division III tournament. Tournament Standings All times are local (UTC+3). |team2 = |score = 1–6 |periods = (1–1, 0–3, 0–2) |stadium = GSIM Ice Arena, Erzurum |attendance = 500 |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/295/IHM295901_74_3_0.pdf |penalties1 = 26 |penalties2 = 20 |shots1 = 26 |shots2 = 51 }} |team2 = |score = 7–2 |periods = (4–1, 2–0, 1–1) |stadium = GSIM Ice Arena, Erzurum |attendance = 120 |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/295/IHM295902_74_3_0.pdf |penalties1 = 14 |penalties2 = 16 |shots1 = 44 |shots2 = 20 }} |team2 = |score = 2–12 |periods = (1–2, 1–3, 0–7) |stadium = GSIM Ice Arena, Erzurum |attendance = 22 |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/295/IHM295903_74_3_0.pdf |penalties1 = 16 |penalties2 = 14 |shots1 = 10 |shots2 = 48 }} |team2 = |score = 5–3 |periods = (2–0, 2–1, 1–2) |stadium = GSIM Ice Arena, Erzurum |attendance = 178 |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/295/IHM295904_74_3_0.pdf |penalties1 = 44 |penalties2 = 52 |shots1 = 37 |shots2 = 27 }} |team2 = |score = 4–1 |periods = (0–1, 3–0, 1–0) |stadium = GSIM Ice Arena, Erzurum |attendance = 132 |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/295/IHM295905_74_3_0.pdf |penalties1 = 14 |penalties2 = 12 |shots1 = 26 |shots2 = 12 }} |team2 = |score = 10–0 |periods = (4–0, 2–0, 4–0) |stadium = GSIM Ice Arena, Erzurum |attendance = 254 |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/295/IHM295906_74_3_0.pdf |penalties1 = 16 |penalties2 = 12 |shots1 = 53 |shots2 = 14 }} |team2 = |score = 4–1 |periods = (0–0, 2–0, 2–1) |stadium = GSIM Ice Arena, Erzurum |attendance = 43 |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/295/IHM295907_74_5_0.pdf |penalties1 = 16 |penalties2 = 10 |shots1 = 45 |shots2 = 11 }} |team2 = |score = 3–5 |periods = (0–1, 3–2, 0–2) |stadium = GSIM Ice Arena, Erzurum |attendance = 216 |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/295/IHM295908_74_3_0.pdf |penalties1 = 12 |penalties2 = 18 |shots1 = 26 |shots2 = 29 }} |team2 = |score = 1–5 |periods = (1–4, 0–1, 0–0) |stadium = GSIM Ice Arena, Erzurum |attendance = 55 |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/295/IHM295909_74_3_0.pdf |penalties1 = 62 |penalties2 = 43 |shots1 = 32 |shots2 = 38 }} |team2 = |score = 4–2 |periods = (0–0, 3–2, 1–0) |stadium = GSIM Ice Arena, Erzurum |attendance = 102 |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/295/IHM295910_74_4_0.pdf |penalties1 = 32 |penalties2 = 20 |shots1 = 25 |shots2 = 33 }} |team2 = |score = 6–0 |periods = (1–0, 4–0, 1–0) |stadium = GSIM Ice Arena, Erzurum |attendance = 47 |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/295/IHM295911_74_3_0.pdf |penalties1 = 12 |penalties2 = 51 |shots1 = 42 |shots2 = 22 }} |team2 = |score = 8–4 |periods = (2–0, 2–1, 4–3) |stadium = GSIM Ice Arena, Erzurum |attendance = 31 |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/295/IHM295912_74_3_0.pdf |penalties1 = 26 |penalties2 = 12 |shots1 = 50 |shots2 = 15 }} |team2 = |score = 4–1 |periods = (1–0, 1–1, 2–0) |stadium = GSIM Ice Arena, Erzurum |attendance = 48 |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/295/IHM295913_74_3_0.pdf |penalties1 = 36 |penalties2 = 37 |shots1 = 40 |shots2 = 14 }} |team2 = |score = 8–1 |periods = (1–0, 4–0, 3–1) |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/295/IHM295914_74_3_0.pdf |stadium = GSIM Ice Arena, Erzurum |attendance = 451 |penalties1 = 10 |penalties2 = 4 |shots1 = 47 |shots2 = 26 }} |team2 = |score = 5–0 |periods = (2–0, 0–0, 3–0) |reference = http://stats.iihf.com/Hydra/295/IHM295915_74_3_0.pdf |stadium = GSIM Ice Arena, Erzurum |attendance = 102 |penalties1 = 10 |penalties2 = 16 |shots1 = 46 |shots2 = 10 }} References External links *IIHF Site Category:2012 in ice hockey Category:IIHF Men's World Ice Hockey Championships